In data management applications, data aging process involves temporarily storing frequently accessed data in volatile memory where the data can be accessed for processing, and moving less frequently used data from the volatile memory to a non-volatile memory. While accessing data from an application program, typically data stored in the volatile memory is accessed. However, in some situations, when there is a need to access the less frequently used data stored in the non-volatile memory, performance of the application program may be affected, e.g., when the volume of data to be accessed in the non-volatile memory is high. Further, it may be challenging for the application program to identify a relevant memory partition in the non-volatile memory that includes the data to be accessed.